Reality is confusing
by Nightshade Shoubein
Summary: Kurosawa Haurto, transferred to Bonyari High, as he interact with Nisekoi's characters what change will he bring? Why transfer in such a weird time? Read to find out! R&R please! Rated T, just to be safe. Note: does not completely follow Nisekoi story.


**A/N: I DO NOT own Nisekoi, only the OC(Original Character) I own, forgive me if my characters is too OOC but review anyways, this is my first fic, might be a bit amateur but hopefully not too bad! But with your review you can make this fic more better! I'm not gonna reveal if the OC is gonna be with anyone yet or another OC, but would try to slowly effect the characters(hopefully).**

 **Then again, English is not my strong point any punctuations, grammar mistakes please comment!**

 _ **NOTE: The Japanese names are all in the Japanese order, the format goes like this**_

 _ **(Surname)(FirstName)**_

 _ **eg. (Ichijou) (Raku)**_

* * *

 _Prolouge_

April has came,

students, regardless of age, middle school, high school or elementary scholars.

Freshmen excited of their 'new' life at their respective school. Seniors thrilled to reunited with their friends or lover. As the Sakura tree blossomed, pink petals gradually falling, as if it's welcoming the students strolling on the way to their schools….

It was a appealing sight of scenery, but for me, it was a beginning of endless drama, comedy, mystery story. I wonder, what kind of fascinating situation I will face?

* * *

 _After the morning ceremony_

As I entered the room, analyzing my classmates, everyone was pretty average but the exception of a few people. I sense a dangerous aura from a girl, raven black hair tied up to a side, about 164 cm tall, her eyes glaring at me as I walked into the classroom, a huge breast that will probably make those perverted adolescent fall in love. A fragile girl, about 150 cm tall, who probably has a major illness based on her pale white skin, that aside with a light brownish long hair with a flower hairclip attach to it, and a pretty face, she's another target for boys. A blondie, about 160 cm, looks very American, I can't pinpoint the reason but I feel someone is guarding her constantly, better not get too close to her, again with her beautiful looks and figure, she's is most likely to be another popular girl, based on assumption that Bonyari high is like any local school that the appearance of a foreigner makes them popular.

Last but not least, every single girl I mentioned seems to a key as their necklace, except for the raven haired girl… I wonder why? Maybe they are part of an organization together?!

After a long pause of scanning the room, inspecting my classmates. The teacher look very impatient. Writing my name down the traditional black board

"黒澤遥斗"

"Morning, my name is Kurosawa Haruto, hope we get along well!"

"Kurosawa san, if you would please go and sit at the empty seat next to Ichijou san." I followed our homeroom teacher, Kanakura Yui's instruction.

"Hi! My name's Ichijou Raku, Nice to meet you Kurosawa!" the guy with a dark blue hair, and a 'X' hairpin, but something else caught my eye, a large strange pendant with a lock.

Over the course, bit by bit, I would know what the 'keys' the girls have and the 'lock' Ichijou has, connects and would produced a tricky circumtances..

Here goes my school life, afterall what could be so bad about it? Make some friends avoid those that are in caution, yeah, I would live a life without any worries of drama and all, instead concentrate on my studies! 

Who knows how wrong that was…. 

* * *

"Ojou! Today I've made lunch for us!"

"nom-nom, woah, this is tasty Tsumugi! Let's dig in!" 

At my first day, Ichijou introduced me to his friends, Tsugumi who is the dangerous aura girl that I have originally thought, turns out she's a hitman for Kirisaki Chitoge the American blondie whose family is a famous gangster called "Beehive". So that's why I sense a person guarding Kirisaki, it's actually Tsugumi who is watching the safety of her 'ojou' or so she calls her.. 

"Ooi, Tachibana! Don't cling on Raku when I'm not watching!" 

Tachibana, daughter of the Japanese police force, has a major illness as I've suspected but her constant purse of her crush Ichijou makes me admire her willingness and resilience even though Ichijou repeatedly rejected her, she still continues to pursue him. Tough love there… 

"Raku-sama!(hugs)" 

sigh.. 

"H-hello, Ichijou-kun let's a-all eat together?" 

"Y-yeah! Let's enjoy! Itadakimasu!" 

Then there's the girl Ichijou acts shyly around, it's obvious that he has a crush on her, her name's Onodera Kosaki. Then on the other hand, Onodera clearly has a crush on Ichijou too. Seriously, why they're so dense about their own loved ones feelings, it's evident as the morning and night!

I can see why Ichijou likes Onodera, considering that Ichijou comes from a traditional yakuza family(yeah very contrasting even though he's kind) he probably has the mindset of the ideal girlfriend is the 'nadeshiko' type. 

Another major thing observed is that Tsumugi, Tachibana, Kirisaki, Onodera they all are madly in love with Ichijou. Should I term Ichijou as the harem king of Bonyari high? Attracting the most beautiful girls to be infatuated with him is a spectacular ability, only if he isn't dense…

Even though every girl friends in Ichijou's circle are in love with him, I'm glad that at least Miyamoto is not. Miyamoto is Onodera's best friend since middle school, even though she's not associated with the main harem, its apparent that she and Maiko has something going on, but it's not as transparent as Ichijou and his harem's romance, but a bit of line drawn. Maiko Shuu is Ichijou's best friend since small? Anyhow, he's considered the class joker, and surprisingly he is also their class representative, he constantly makes perverted jokes on other girls especially Tsumugi, about her massive breast that she's so insecure about. 

* * *

Class was interesting for me anytime, anywhere, whenever I got something to learn it seems that all my sleepiness from my flight has gone into thin air by knowing and learning new stuff. Students grunted everytime, lunch ends and class starts, to them school must be boring but they can endure it because they can meet their friends here and enjoy their time together. But in the end, high school is a foundation for university, although not everyone belongs into university as they have other talent. Yeah, next few weeks the "future career plan" sheet will be handed out to us, according to Kanakura sensei. 

_Oh, come to think of it I'm on my third year. Opps, forgot I transferred to Bonyari High at third year…_

* * *

**A/N: And done with the prologue, I haven't reveal anything about Kurosawa yet but as you read on, it would be evident. Thanks for Reading! R &R pls!**


End file.
